


persephone.

by backtou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mafia NCT, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Morally Ambiguous Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtou/pseuds/backtou
Summary: когда юта увидел сычена, тот лежал в болоте, как одинокий цветок в грязи.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: rus





	persephone.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saechan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Persephone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122352) by [saechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saechan/pseuds/saechan). 



шоколадно-карие глаза поднимаются вверх при звуке тихо открывающейся двери, когда владелец спальни входит. парень замечает, что его присутствие не отследить (не для _него_ , конечно), пока юта помещает свою катану в ее держатель и развязывает пояс. он выглядит довольно уставшим, подмечает сычен. не то, чтобы это сделало его менее требовательным и внушительным. напыщенный сукин сын.  
  


глаза юты наконец-то находят его, и он не упускает то, как они легко блестят и как уголок его губ дергается вверх при виде сычена, элегантно лежащего на его кровати. его собственные глаза остаются пустыми, даже когда юта направляется вперед, с высоко поднятой головой и взглядом хищника, и останавливается возле края своей кровати.

— поднимайся, — звучит приказ. голос звучит мелодично и мягко, но все равно властно, и сычен может почувствовать, как мурашки вниз по спине пробегаются. он не подчиняется. губы юты растягиваются в ухмылке пошире.

— _винвин-доно,_ — его голос опускается на октаву. — поднимись. с. постели.

и вот так просто он сдается (как и всегда).  
  


в этот раз юта улыбается. кимоно соскальзывает с его широких, скульптурных плеч.

сычен следит за тем, чтобы его глаза были полностью лишены любых эмоций, пока он садится и позволяет юте провести пальцем от виска вниз по щеке, нежно, как пером, пока не прикоснется к подбородку, поднимая лицо вверх.

— ты хорошо поработал сегодня, винвин-доно. ты всегда заставляешь меня гордиться тобой, — шепчет он, оказываясь лицом в сантиметрах от него, голосом, пропитанным тщеславием, рожденным от его отвратительного высокомерия– будто сычен его питомец, которым он владеет и которого должен гладить по голове каждый раз, когда он заканчивает свою работу.

он не отвечает. вместо этого парень позволяет юте снять с него одежду, стянуть ту вниз по телу и пробежаться руками по его, поднимаясь к плечам, шее, выше, выше, к его лицу и щекам. нежно и успокаивающе. он ненавидит это.

— ты такой красивый, — вздыхает, и его губы соприкасаются с сыченовыми.

и вот так просто он сдается (как и всегда).

  
юта кладёт его обратно на кровать и взбирается на него, двигая губами на встречу, мягко и томно, и большие, сильные, крепкие руки ласкают его руки, талию, спину, его мягкие песочные локоны, а когда хватает их в жёсткой хватке и тянет его голову назад, контраст от такого мягкого к грубому заставляет сычена громко вздохнуть. он ненавидит это.

потом губы юты оказываются на его шее, в один момент оставляя нежные поцелуи, засасывая и кусая в другой, и сычен сжимает в руках постельное бельё.

— скажи, винвин-доно, — шепчет юта в след, который только что оставил на его шее. — тебе нравится это? когда ты перерезаешь глотки людям, которые посмели ослушаться меня? — рука движется к его груди и продолжает вниз. сычен кусает нижнюю губу.

— ты милый, милый, мальчик, — поцелуй на ключице. — так ненавидишь меня, но не думаешь дважды, прежде чем пролить кровь, защищая меня, — рука теперь на его животе из-за чего парень кусает губу сильнее, затем ниже и ещё ниже, пока– _ох, сычен вздыхает, черт._

и следующее, что он помнит, юта растягивает его и входит в него, глубоко, глубоко внутрь и сычен не может больше дышать. между вздохами и стонами, сычен смутно помнит, как юта хватает его мёртвой хваткой за оба запястья и держит их над головой, пока парень не начинает чувствовать как что-то туго завязывается на его запястьях– он смотрит на юту, замечая его ухмылку, а тогда понимает, что его руки связаны его же поясом. сычен зубы сжимает, юта смеётся и продолжает толкаться в него.

и юта ласкает его щеку так нежно, смотрит на него взглядом– таким _желанным_ , как будто под ним сейчас не извивается сычен, которого он так хотел– которому он был нужен, как будто тот уже не в его власти, и он смотрит на него, как будто он какой-то гребаный _цветок_ , и как будто он, блять, _любит его_ –

сычен ненавидит это.

он ненавидит то, как _красиво_ юта выглядит в этот момент и как он не может отвести взгляд от него. он ненавидит, как тот заставляет его _чувствовать_ — как его кожа горит, голова кружится, а сердце готово _взорваться_ и выпрыгнуть из его груди, все из-за этого человека. он ненавидит, каким _правильным_ это кажется и как он позволяет ему делать это каждый раз, он ненавидит это— огонь сжигает его изнутри, распространяется от живота по всему телу до тех пор, пока парень уже не может сдерживаться, а потом юта, _юта, юта_ —

он ненавидит, что его имя постоянно вылетает из его губ, как какая-то гребаная молитва.

но вот так просто он сдается. как и всегда.

( он ненавидит то, как сильно любит его.)

.

накамото юта был подростком, когда познакомился с дун сыченом во время одной из поездок якудза в китай. китайская мафия была могущественной, но они никогда не были так могущественны и беспощадны, как японские семьи якудза. говорят, настоящая катана никогда не скучает по своей добыче. китайцы были уничтожены за одну ночь, а с ними родители сычена, его братья, вместе с которыми он сражался и его шифу.

на рассвете он лежал в грязи, окровавленный, побитый и думающий о том, чтобы убить себя, когда его зрение зафиксировало высокую, мускулистую фигуру, приседающую перед ним. парень смотрел на него любопытными, отвратительно _невинными_ глазами, с окровавленным лицом, в кимоно излучающим вонь гниющей плоти, и этого было достаточно, чтобы сычен понял— это был он, _аякаши_. 'молодой демон' о котором все говорили, хитрый, беспощадный, кровожадный наследник якудза, тот, кто возглавил резню той ночью, тот, кто в одиночку перерезал десятки китайцев с довольной улыбкой на лице. кровь сычена закипела.

демон только улыбнулся ему, сказал своим людям залечить его раны и держать в неволе.

и сычен никогда не ненавидел его больше, чем в тот момент.

( — ты напомнил мне цветок вишни в грязи, — однажды сказал ему юта. — одинокий цветок в грязи. ты был такой милый. )

судя по тому, как большинство людей юты искоса смотрели на него, сычен был уверен, что его просто забрали, чтобы продать в дом гейш ягудзы— знал, что у него красивое лицо, фарфоровая кожа и гибкое тело— если как чью-то личную шлюху.

( — я видел, как ты сражался на поле боя, сычен-доно. ты такой быстрый и изящный, такой умелый, что выглядело так, будто ты танцуешь. должен сказать, я впечатлен. у меня есть прекрасная работа для тебя, — юта сказал это с такой широкой улыбкой, что сычену стало тошно. — ты будешь моим защитником.

а потом юта обучил его, как якудзу, дал ему новое имя и сделал его своим первым бойцом.

сычен не понимал. как этот человек, который забрал у него _все_ , не позволил умереть и последовать за своей семьей, держал его в плену, посмел думать, что имеет право дать ему новую личность, новую жизнь?

( сычен причинял себе боль, кричал и рыдал, когда вонзал осколки стекла в свою спину, и иногда юта наблюдал за ним, все еще как за картинкой, с пустыми, пустыми глазами. пока он однажды не поцеловал его, и сычен позволил ему. за одним прикосновением последовали другие, и сычен позволил ему.

пока однажды юта сам не стал тем сломленным и кричащим, корчившимся в агонии и истекающим кровью, и по какой-то непонятной причине, сычен— _винвин_ — был тем, кто держал его. в тот день сычен по-настоящему сломался. ( _расцвел_.)))

дун сычен не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был счастлив. но долгое время накамото юта был единственной причиной, почему он не позволял лезвию впивать достаточно глубоко в запястье каждый раз, когда пытался покончить с собой.

.

они на войне. операция по уничтожению корейской семьи ли ухудшилась — ли тэён и его младший брат оказались гораздо, гораздо сильнее, чем они рассчитывали, но более важным являлось то, что число его людей уменьшилось, и они не продвигались вперед, как парень это планировал. в паре шагов от него винвин умело убивал очередь ого человека. _почему_ только горстка его людей выполняют его приказы? почему люди, посланные ему от другого семейства, не делают этого—

глаза юты расширяются, когда он начинает понимать. он смотрит на винвина, который только что прикончил троих людей другой семьи. людей, что должны были быть на его стороне. встречается с глазами винвина, предаными и встревожеными, и юта знает, что тот тоже это понял.

это происходит в считанные секунды. глаза винвина смотрят мимо юты и прежде, чем тот успевает моргнуть, винвин движется, быстро и гибко, как кошка, и толкает юту в сторону—

кровь брызгает в лицо юты—

алая кровь смешивается с грязью—

( в последний раз, когда юта видел винвина, тот лежал в грязи, в луже собственной крови, как цветок в грязи.)

.

.

.

_"мы не можем выбирать в кого влюбляться."_

конец.

**Author's Note:**

> ювины, наверное, уже умерли как шип (иди к черту см), но химия между ними не умрёт никогда.


End file.
